Leather Pants and Gay Porn
by DeathToPotter
Summary: I could say that the title says it all, but people apparently hate that so...Ikkaku sees Yumichika in leather pants and they both discover the benefits of gay porn.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TITE KUBO'S CHARACTERS!! If I did, it would be a gay porn anime...and it is NOT so by the transitive property of equalitly I do not own it...(haha geometry humor XD)

* * *

Yumichika watched as Kiego's sister, Mizuho, draped herself all over Ikkaku. He knew the Ikkaku didn't like her, but it didn't stop the jealously that settled in his stomach. Ikkaku was _far_ too kind to tell her off, due to the fact that she was letting them stay at her house. So Yumichika avoided Ikkaku whenever Mizuho was around to avoid doing something ugly. And Yumichika was _never_ ugly.

He decided to let Matsumoto drag him all over Karakura Town, because new clothes would help lessen the ache he felt inside.

"This is the absolute cutest top I've ever seen! And you _know _this would be _way _more expensive in the Soul Society." Matsumoto strutted around in her new top that complimented her chest, and not one guy in the entire store failed to notice. Yumichika just sighs and tried to smile. Matsumoto notices, and stopped spinning in a circle.

"What up?" Matsumoto starts to fix her bra.

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind." Yumichika sighs. Matsumoto just looks at Yumichika.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Naw, I'll figure it out on my own." *sigh*

Matsumoto smiles wide. "Well, whatever your problem, new clothes can fix it!" With that, Matsumoto takes Yumichika's hand, and pulls him through the store, finally stopping at the opposite end. Matsumoto takes off a pair of leather pants and hands them to Yumichika.

((there's _**ALWAYS**_ leather pants))

"Here, try these on." Yumichika stares at her, finally taking them when he realizes that she's not joking.

Yumichika walks into the dressing room, and puts on the tight things. He smiles, and starts to model in the mirror, feeling better than he has in what feels like forever. Yumichika decides to purchase them, because they make him feel absolutely beautiful. Just as he is about to take them off, Matsumoto pounds on the door.

"Don't think that you can avoid showing me what they look like! Come out here so I can see you."

Yumichika sighs, "What an ugly way to ask something." When he walks out of the dressing room, Matsumoto squeals.

"You are _so_ buying them! This is non-debatable!"

Yumichika rolls his eyes, "I was planning on purchasing them anyway." Matsumoto smiles, and hugs Yumichika tightly, suffocating him with her boobs. Yumichika struggles until she finally releases him. When he sees himself in the mirror, he shrieks at her.

"Matsumoto, my poor hair! You and your damned boobs!" And then he scrambles for a comb to fix his hair. When he is finally satisfied, he goes back in the dressing room to change back into his old clothes. As soon as Yumichika returns, Matsumoto drags him to the checkout counter to purchase the pants before Yumichika has a chance to change his mind.

* * *

Ikkaku was trying to deal with Mizuho leaning all over him. He wanted to tell her to fuck off, that he wasn't even interested in girls, but he didn't because he wasn't sure how'd Yumichika react. He knew that if Yumichika knew that he was gay, than he'd probabally be able to figure out that it was him that Ikkaku fantasized about at night.

Ikkaku knew immediately when Yumichika walked through the door, but the rest of his body knew he did when Ikkaku turned and saw Yumichika, who was wearing _tight_ leather pants, that he wasn't wearing when he left. Ikkaku tries to talk, but all that comes out is a stangled sort of sound. Yumichika turns and smiles, but glares at Mizuho internally. Ikkaku takes her arm's off himself, and goes over to Yumichika.

"**Where** did you get _those_ pants?

"Oh, Matsumoto bought them for me. Don't they make me look _beautiful?_" Yumichika starts prancing around to show off his new pants, much to the distress of Ikkaku, who just rolls his eyes to pretend that he's not totally turned on.

Mizuho, trying to get Ikkaku's attention, announces that she's going to go shopping. Ikkaku hardly pays any attention, because he sees something that catches his eye right in front of him. Something clad in tight leather pants and prancing around and probabally not wearing underwear...wait...**_WHAT?!_**

"Yumichika, are you wearing _any_ underwear?"

"N-no...Matsumoto said that they looked less beautiful when I did..." Ikkaku agrees full-heartedly at this, and it is taking his entire will power not to ravish Yumichika thanks to a bright blush that graces his cheeks."Soo...what do you want to do?" Ikkaku can think of quite a few things that he'd like to do with, _and to,_ Yumichika, but keeps them to himself. Instead, he shrugs, and Yumichika thinks for a second."I know! I have a...umm...oh right, television in my room, and we could watch some of the...shit what are they called...DUH! channels that it gets." Yumichika smiles, and Ikkaku knows that he's lost the battle even before its begun. Besides, then he'd have leather-wearing-Yumichika **_all_** to himself and then he won't have to worry about **anyone** touching him.

Yumichika dances into his room, and turns on the TV, and starts channel-surfing, stopping at what they think is an 'ok' channel. But unknown to them, Mizuho has porn on pay-per-veiw, and this particular channel was home to _gay porn. _They, of course, do not know that, and since they came from the Soul Society they do not know of the warning signs, and think that they are watching something two roommates in college...which they are...kinda. When they start to make out, and take off each other's pants, though, both shinigami start to think that what they are watching is not so appropiate.

_"These look really tight, here, let me help you lessen some tension." *sucking sounds*_

_*Gasp* "Yes! Like that, more! God, yes!"_

Both Yumichika and Ikkaku are blushing bright red, and have wide eyes.

"Umm...maybe we should find another channel." Ikkaku tries to suggest, without looking at Yumichika, and trying to banish all the bad thoughts in his head. Yumichika just nods and reaches for the remote, but as soon as he touches it, a loud moan comes from the TV, and he immediately retracts his arm, blushing. Ikkaku rolls his eyes, and picks it up himself, changing the channel to **anything** else. A few moments pass before either of them speak. Finally, Ikkaku can't take the silence. "Well **that** was awkward." Yumichika just laughs, letting the tension out of the room. Ikkaku smiles, glad to know that everything was still normal between them.

Yumichika, turned on by the scene that was previously on, decides to see if Ikkaku feels the same about him. So he climbs on Ikkaku's lap, and kisses him soundly on the mouth. Ikkaku, completely taken by surprise takes a few moments before he responds, joining in on the kiss and wraping is arms about Yumichika's waist. Yumichika smiles, and opens his mouth, and invites Ikkaku to join him. Ikkaku doesn't need another invitation, and immediately starts to fight Yumichika for dominance, eventually winning. Yumichika groans, and both men have to pull away to breathe.

Ikkaku stares at Yumichika, who is flushed, but looks very happy and pleased with himself.

"So you **do** like me." Ikkaku stares, not sure how to respond. "Good." Then Yumichika pushes on Ikkaku's chest until he lays down. He starts to kiss Ikkaku's neck, making the larger man groan. Running his hands up Ikkaku's shirt, Yumichika can practically _feel_ the heat coming off of him, and smirks. Finally, Ikkaku decides that Yumichika has had enough fun, and flips them over so Ikkaku is on top.

"My turn."

"Very well." Yumichika smirks.

Ikkaku kisses Yumichika's neck, and decides to mark him as his own. He alternates between biting and sucking, making sure to leave a mark. When that was finished, Ikkaku decides that Yumichika has too many clothes on, so he starts to tug on his shirt until Yumichika arches up to allow Ikkaku to pull the offending article off. Ikkaku groans at the sight underneath him, and can't figure out what he did to deserve this beauty, who was waiting to be touched. And Ikkaku was _most_ definately taking him up on that offer, so he quickly takes off his own shirt. Then he leans down, and starts to roughly suck on Yumichika's right nipple. Yumichika groans, and arches his back to the erotic touch. Ikkaku smirks, and scrapes his teeth against the hard nub, making Yumichika utter a loud moan. Ikkaku switches sides, and gives the other nub the same treatments, having similiar results.

""S-stop...to-torturing...me..." Yumichika finally gasps out.

Ikkaku smiles, and runs his hands down Yumichika's waist, stopping at the top of his pants. "And what exactly would you like me to do?" Yumichika glares, trying to look angry, but loses any convincing glare he may have had when Ikkaku palms Yumichika's erection through the tight fabric.

"Dammit Ikkaku...just do-ahh...it already..." Ikkaku doesn't need another invitation, and immediately unzips Yumichika's pants, and tugs them off, completely revealing all of Yumichika. Ikkaku can't help but to take in the absolute vision laid out on the bed...flawless skin, flushed and blushing, complete with an erect weeping cock.

_'He's absolutely beautiful.'_

Finally Ikkaku stops staring when he notices Yumichika's cute pout, and the flash of uncertainty in his eyes. Ikkaku doesn't like that look, so he decides to do something about it. He smirks, and before Yumichika has a chance to react, he completely engulfs Yumichika's member into his mouth. Yumichika, not expecting such treatment, lets out a strangled gasp. Ikkaku laughs, and the vibrations in his throat set Yumichika's entire body on fire. He tries to move, to force more of his cock into that wet, hot cavern, but Ikkaku holds down his hips, taking in as much of Yumichika as he possibly can. Ikkaku takes one of his hands and starts to massage Yumichika's base, almost sending Yumichika over the edge.

"Ikkaku...*gasp*...I'm gonna *guh* yes...come if you keep...AHHHH!!" was all the warning Ikkaku got before he was swallowing Yumichika's unique flavor. He swallows as much as he can, and cleans up the rest around Yumichika's inner thighs with his tounge. Yumichika just lay there gasping, trying not to look like a complete tomato.

When Ikkaku look up, he smiles. "You look cute when you blush."

"S-shut up..."

Ikkaku leans up and licks along Yumichika's neck to his ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he breathes. Yumichika just glares at him when he pulls away.

"Would I be here if I didn't?"

"It'll hurt, you know."

"Don't insult me, Ikkaku. I'm 5th seat in Squad 11- I can deal with pain. And look beautiful doing it, I'll have you know!"

Ikkaku smiles, "I know...but do you have any...uh..." he struggles for words, and Yumichika laughs at him for it.

"Lube?" Ikkaku blushes and nods. Yumichika rolls his eyes, and climbs out from under Ikkaku. Yumichika leans over the bed to search through the drawer, allowing Ikkaku a **very** arousing veiw of his ass. "Here." he tosses a small tube at Ikkaku, who catches it and looks at it strange. Then he turns to Yumichika with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I _want_ to know?" Yumichika hits him.

"Perv! I don't use it all the time, but its best to be prepared. You know...in case we were to end up in a situation like this"

"Sure..." Yumichika sits there with his arms crossed and has the most adorable pout on his face, so Ikkaku just kisses him and slowly leans him back down. While kissing Yumichika, Ikkaku coats his finger with the lube. Then Ikkaku reachesdown, and rubs around Yumichika's tight hole, making Yumichika gasp, giving Ikkaku entrance to his mouth. Yumichika groans and plays with the intruding tounge, and Ikkaku inserts his finger without Yumichika noticing. He notices, however, when Ikkaku enters his second finger. Ikkaku sees Yumichika's discomfort, and kisses him hard to try to make him forget it. He starts to scissor his fingers and adds the third one, making Yumichika wince. Ikkaku kisses him all the harder, and rubs his member to try to distract Yumichika while Ikkaku tries to find- "IKKAKU!" Found it. Ikkaku smirks and hits tha spot a few more times, eliciting beautiful sounds from Yumichika until Ikkaku decides that he's ready for the main event. Ikkaku pulls his fingers out, causing Yumichika to unwillingly whine in protest. Ikkaku lifts up one of Yumichika's legs up on his shoulder, and places his cock at Yumichika's entrance. At Yumichika's nod, he starts in slowly. Yumichika closes is eyes in pain, and Ikkaku kisses them, along with the rest of his face, to try to comfort him. Once fully sheathed, Ikkaku pauses, ignoring his urges to pound into Yumichika's tight heat. Yumichika tries to get accustomed to the intrusion, and tensely nods for Ikkaku to countinue. Ikkaku pulls out almost completely, and goes back in slowly, trying to allow Yumichika time to relax into it. Ikkaku keeps up with this antangonizingly slow pace until Yumichika opens his eyes and looks at him.

"Dammit Ikkaku, I'm not made of glass." Ikkaku smirks, and starts to pick up the pace, making Yumichika gasp. Ikkaku leans up and sucks on Yumichika's neck, causing the poor uke to utter many beautiful noises. Ikkaku begins to go faster, and aims for that bundle of nerves that would make Yumichika go crazy. He knows he finds it when Yumichika lets out a feral scream. Ikkaku countinues to hit that spot, and reaches up to massage Yumichika's negleted member. Yumichika countinues to scream, ensuring a sore voice the next morning. He knows that he's close, so he reaches up both legs behind Ikkaku and forces him in deeper. Ikkaku groans and squeezes Yumichika's cock, sending Yumichika over the edge. He wasn't aware that he was screaming until he hears Ikkaku's voice join his. Ikkaku rides out his orgasm, and then collapses on Yumichika, grinning. He pulls out of him, and lays down, both men completely sated. After a few moments of silence, Ikkaku breaks it with a random burst of giggles.

((giggles, seriously?))

"Now what?"

"I always knew you'd be a screamer." Yumichika just blushes and shoves Ikkaku off the bed.

"I wan't the only one making noise, remember?" Ikkaku climbs back up onto the bed with a silly grin on his face.

"Well that was fun, we should do that again sometime...soon, perhaps?"

Yumichika smiles, "Sure." Ikkaku climbs back onto the bed and crawls under the covers, pulling Yumichika with him.

"It's too early to go to sleep!"

"Nah, it's like 8 or 9."

Yumichika hits Ikkaku on the head, "Baka! It's only 5!"

Ikkaku smiles, and snuggles Yumichika against him. "Ohh well, we'll just be awake in the middle of the night. I can think of a few ways we could entertain ourselves." Yumichika rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but don't blamer me when you're exausted tomorrow." Ikkaku's only response was to rest his head above Yumichika's and drift off to sleep, Yumichika following closely behind.

* * *

Keigo comes home, and notices the silence immediately. He sees a note from Mizuho saying that she went shopping, and Keigo assumes Ikkaku and Yumichika went with her. He thinks its safe to go into their bedroom to clean up a little, and sees the absolute last thing he ever expected. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika in the same bed, naked, and covered in unmentionable liquid. Keigo couldn't run out of that room fast enough, and tries to eliminate the _bad_ images from his mind. Keigo tries to figure out how he's gonna keep Mizuho from killing him for allowing this to happen, and decides his best option is to flee to Ichigo's house. Needless to say, Mizuho was not pleased when she got home...Keigo wasn't there to run erronds for her.


End file.
